


The "D" Word

by MirandaJ



Series: World's Worst Dadtective [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Being Sarcastic, And smart, Angst, Batdad, Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is just a boy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tim's a quick learner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: A series of related one-shots of how the batboys can outsmart Bruce into doing or letting them do anything they want by calling him "DAD"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done out of pure need of some batsy fluff.
> 
> I didn't proof read it so if any mistake is to be found, please tell me (in a kind way, I'm sensitive) 
> 
> That being said I hope you like the stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick relives the first time he called the Bruce 'dad' and how he turned the word into a way of getting through Bruce stone heart. 
> 
> This is majorly based on Ring Toss, the 7th ep. 5th season, of the The Batman (2007)

The first time it happened was involuntarily for both of them. Dick had been living in the Manor for three years now and things just worked out smoothly, aside for the couple times a week that either he or Bruce or both nearly died, they were fine.

 

“Hey Grayson!” A boy called him from a group of other kids on the outside yard of Gotham Academy. “Wanna come bowling with us today?” The offer was sincere and he truly felt like making some some friends.

 

“Uh- Yeah, sure.” Dick flashed a grin “Thanks for-” He hadn’t had time to finish speaking when a limousine driven by Alfred stopped by him, he could only sigh and enter the vehicle as his new _almost_ friends chuckled seeming to make fun of the situation. “I'll never fit in if the other kids see me riding in a limousine, it isn't normal” he objected pulling the seatbelt over his chest.

 

“You flip around the city at night in tights and a cape, is that normal?” Alfred questioned with a pinch of sarcasm.

 

“I could've gotten home on my own.” Dick answered holding onto his skateboard.

 

The following evening turned into a long night of fighting against Penguin, recovering Green Lantern's ring from the villain and having to act like the ward of Bruce Wayne during the entire thing because they were at a _'very important event’_ , a gala like the dozens of others he had to stand without complaints. At least it was Friday that meant sleeping in the next morning, that meant no early curfews from patrol for Robin and let's not forget that he got to speak with the Green Lantern in person, he was _waaay cooler_ than Batman, Dick snuggled with his little Zitka plush and closed his eyes delighted by the good thoughts. The weekend flew away faster than he'd ever wished in no time it was Monday morning and Alfred was knocking on his door with his uniform suit cleaned and pressed, he groaned in response but got up anyways. The moment he came down for breakfast and he saw Alfred preparing his chauffeur hat he decided that this would be no more, he would confront them and he would go to school on his own, he went back to his room grabbed his skateboard, got down the stairs and walked into the kitchen in all his twelve years old confidence. There was Bruce at the head of the table with his classic mug of coffee and newspaper over his face grunting ‘good morning’ as Dick entered the place.

 

“Bruce.” The boy called serious, standing by the table.

 

“Yes Dick.” Bruce put the paper down not at all used to the tone he'd just been addressed.

 

“I wanna go to and get back from school on my own.” His grip on the skate tightened as he rushed the words getting the man's eyebrows to raise at the demand.

 

“No.” He delivered a short and sharp answer grabbing his paper again.

 

“But a lot of kids do it and I'll never make any friends if everyone thinks that I'm a weirdo who goes to school in a limousine.” Dick argued choosing an emotional tone to get through the man, who resisted a sigh putting his paper down once more.

 

“Dick, I can't just let you be around the city all by yourself, it is dangerous.” Bruce saw another ‘but’ forming in his Ward's mouth when he resumed speaking, “And I am sure there are a lot of kids in Gotham Academy who get chauffeured to school as well, you can be friends with them.”

 

“No, I can't, those are the richie douchebags.” He objected with a small pout, “come on dad this isn't fair, it isn't.” He finished already accepting defeat an dragging himself to his seat and pancakes, not at all realizing what he'd just said and not noticing Bruce still standing with a blank face.

 

“Okay,” Bruce spoke after a while earning the attention of a confused Dick “let's do it like this, I am going to drop you off at school in the mornings and you can skate or take the bus back home,” the boy's face was lightening up like fireworks, “but you will report the exact moment you are leaving the school and the moment you step in the Manor, let's see how it works this week so we can decide if we're making it permanent or not.”

 

Bruce was barely finished when Dick jumped over him on a full hug “Yes yes yes, thanks, you're the coolest!” He squealed feeling Bruce large hands slowly embrace his back.

 

* * *

  


It had taken quite a while to figure out what changed Bruce's mind that morning but once he got the pieces together and decided to test his theory he realized he could get most anything from the man, even when he was entirely incarnated as Batman the 'd’ word could melt him down in a way Dick could've never imagined. He had used the secret weapon wisely throughout his years in the Manor, never resorting to it too many times in order keep a low profile, although he could recall pulling it out on more than just several situations that would go from getting to go on school dances to going out on space missions with the Titans, even after he left and became Nightwing he still turned to the ultimate word when he wanted something from Bruce and he wouldn't be hesitate to make use of it any time now, however every once in a while Dick would slip a 'dad’ into his words just to see Bruce's rare smile of true happiness. Dick shook his head amused by himself as he hung a towel in the cave lockers.

 

“Dick,” He heard the man call just as he got out of the changing rooms and walked towards him “I have to head out again, Freeze attempted an escape and two officers are dead, could you watch Damian for me?” He asked stoically getting up from his large desk.

  
“Sure thing dad, babysitting's on the agenda tonight.” Dick agreed with a grin and did not wait to be thanked, quickly rushing upstairs but slowly enough to catch _the smile_ from the corner of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take on Jason's relationship with the word Dad and how it would always apply to one man.  
> And later on how he learns to make the most of it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed on making this a work of cute fluff but 'oh well' let's get some angst from our boys and hope everything turns out alright. 
> 
> This chapter is based on a (probably poorly done) compilation of some canon scenes.  
> The first is from Red Hood And The Outlaws V1 #03 "Sins of the past".  
> The second one is from a promo of for the new Titans show, which is basically almost all of Dick and Jason's interaction from.  
> The third and last is from Red Hood Outlaw #27 "Outlaw part 2".
> 
> That forgive me for any mistakes it might have and I hope you enjoy it.

It had all started with the Batmobile, back in Crime Alley and with the tire iron, he was a criminal and he knew that very well, the thing is... crime was his only way of killing his hunger, his cold but still, a criminal is a criminal. However that night Batman hadn't seen a criminal, that week Bruce hadn't seen a criminal and for that Jason would be forever grateful, but that would be it and nothing else.

 

Jason had never had good experiences with parental figures in his life, given that he had also never stuck with endearment words to address Willis and was often more a parent to his own mother than she ever was to him. Of course Bruce wouldn't change that, he was just a man who took him off of the streets, gave him a job, food, shelter, school, lots of books, a purpose, a _home_ , that didn't mean he was his father _right?_ _Definitely no!_ Then why did he felt like coming to Bruce every other night he had a nightmare, or show him the A+ he got in his English test? _That’s fucked up._ He thought through sniffles and coughs while putting his Robin uniform on, that was what he was, Robin, Batman's soldier, an employee and he loved being Robin and they had to go out to fight crime. 

 

“Master Bruce, might I have a little assistance?” Alfred inquired to Bruce while Jason got in the main room of the cave. “Master Jason is sick with the flu. It wouldn't be at all prudent to allow him to join you on patrol tonight.” The butler advised not paying mind to the scrunching scowl the boy was giving him. 

 

“He's a smart kid, Alfred.” Bruce answered from his desk with the cowl already on. “He knows if he's well enough.”

 

“That's telling… him.” a cough escaped Jason's mouth just as he started speaking. “Ready?” He looked hopeful at the batmobile.

 

“Alfred is right, Robin. You're sidelined until you get better.” Jason could only sigh and agree at Batman's comanding tone.

 

Obviously Jason was not at all happy with the benching, worst of all was all the babying Alfred insisted on doing to him, he didn't need that warm creamy chicken soup and he didn't want to see what was on telly, he wanted to be out in the city beside Batman, that was his purpose now. He didn't even had time to mourn before Bruce got on the back of his couch fondly analyzing the boy. 

 

“Taking a night off once in a while isn't a crime, Jason.” The man affirmed resting one arm on the couch board. “So, what are we watching?”

 

He couldn't recall the moment he fell asleep, that didn't matter, because he remembered the feeling of leaning against that massive chest and wrapped in that yellow cozy cape. At some point in the night Bruce decided to take him to bed, the stair climbing movements were enough to wake Jason in some level but not all the way.

 

“Hmmgnh” He groaned from the man's shoulder. “ 'm ready to pat'ol, le's go- hrmmf… batmobile” Jason chewed on air adjusting himself.

 

“Not tonight Jaylad, tonight you'll be riding in bed only.” Bruce replied amused.

 

“Hrrmf… but tomr'ow you let me d'ive it, the batmobile, r'ight dad?” Jason rubbed his eyes as he was put on bed and Bruce resigned his answer to a few warm chuckles while tucking the boy in. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Needless to say the night after he was sitting in the driver seat of the batmobile, and after a few good weeks he hadn't found out what had happened to Bruce for the guy to had let him drive  _ The Car _ , he had fucking tried to steal its wheels back in the day. Well that wasn't important now, he needed to find Dick and there he was sitting on the ground for whatever reason in civilian clothes. 

 

“Nice to meet you bro, I'm the new Robin.” He offered Dick a hand and got a doubtful look. 

 

After a while and off of the ground Dick analysed the sassy kid beside him. “This is the dopest gig ever, kicking asses, being famous, driving the Batmobile…” Jason said with wonder in his shiny eyes much to the older boy’s distaste. 

 

“He lets you drive the batmobile?” Dick inquired a little angry and not quite believing his own ears. Jason gave him a small shrug in response, Dick then sucked in a breath and looked at the boy again. “You called him ‘dad’, didn't you?” 

 

“No.” Came the quick reply “Well it might have happened but I don't think-” Jason paused midword to look at the evil smile in Dick's face and conspired with a even more evil chuckle fully understanding what that meant.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick had shared his weapon with Jason out of anger at Bruce back then, but it turned out to be a good bonding secret between the two Robins. Jason was bold in the use of it he took it to the limits, the 'D word’ got him unimaginable things, he was carefree whenever he needed something he was sure Bruce or Batman wouldn't agree to, he recalled using the word in public a few times, he'd even used away from the man to get other people to comply with him, anything he could imagine of. Until one day he was using it out of hurt, pain, distress, screaming for him covered in blood, looking at the indifference in Sheila's eyes, hearing the Joker's mad laugh like sharp nails on a dark board, feeling the unbearable heat of the explosion and yet shivering as his mouth whispered his last call for 'dad’. 

 

They've be on and off since then, sometimes they were in good terms, sometimes not, most of the times they ignored each other and tried to move on with life but Bruce had never stopped being there, whenever Jason thought he'd drifted away for good the man came with a pack of burgers so they could just sit on the top of the Batmobile above the city and talk like he actually never stopped being his _da…_ _no that wasn't real, not anymore._ Now in a bar fight at some wrecked road in the middle of nowhere in the United States Bruce had dragged himself all the way there just to tell him Roy was dead, Jason didn't know to feel about the action he just wanted to stay inside Bruce's arms for a little longer but didn't, he let the man get back in the car, what he didn't know was that through the rearview mirror Bruce would read his lips as he said…

 

“Thanks Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all had a good time reading. =3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's can get away with anything, really anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting pace? What does that even mean? haha  
> I'm sorry for being so late with this guys I promise to do better and we have only one more chapter left. 
> 
> For now you can enjoy some of Tim's relation with the word "dad" and a little. 
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I really screwed the timing of events just for the sake of this storyline, hope you don't mind.
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter makes direct reference and was based on the compilation of three canon scenes.
> 
> The first from Identity Crisis #06 "Dead End!" (Jan, 2005).  
> The second The New Batman Adventures Ep.03 S.01 "Cold Comfort" (Oct, 1997).  
> The third one is from Young Justice Ep.01 S.02 "Happy New Year" (Apt, 2012).

He's always been on his own, that wasn't bad, wasn't good, wasn't a complaint or a cheer, that was a fact. Tim had long accepted his position in life, his position in the world, his role was being useful, from an early age he started on this path as his parents equalled him to an accessory, a social obligation, an objectification of anything Janet and Jack Drake needed him to be whenever they were around. Again, none of those things were good or bad, they just were, therefore the words he addressed to them  _ mom, dad, _ or whatever were exactly the same as everything else  _ meaningless. _ Still despite all of it he wasn't a sad, quiet, needy little boy who couldn't stand up for himself, he'd got the brain and the will to do and get away with pretty much  _ any _ thing.

 

At thirteen Tim watched tragedy fall upon the Wayne family, worse he watched tragedy fall upon Batman and Robin so bad that Batman succumbed into misery and violence, if he kept on with it he would end up dead just like his Robin. Tim couldn't let that happen, he'd been there on the sideline for a long time knowing every secret the heroes of Gotham hid but at that point he had to step in and be useful to Batman, to the whole city, and if it was Robin they needed then he'd become Robin. It took a while a very long while for the rush of anger and sadness die down a little but it did and that was just before his parents were brutally murdered, just before he felt Bruce's arms wrapped around him whispering  _ ‘I've got you’ _ . Time had passed since then, now Tim lied on the floor, stomach facing down ignoring his  _ ‘homework’ _ and watching the news on TV, he had to help Batman fight crime not do some stupid homeworks, he sighed for the hundredth time, Bruce then walked into the room.

 

“Alfred tells me you failed a civics test.” The man half asked getting past Tim to turn the TV off.   
  
“Like I really care what a district attorney does.” the boy made sure the sarcasm was heard in his voice.    
  
“You don't know the first thing about the American justice system, do you?” Bruce inquired sitting on the couch. Well Tim did, he knew everything about it but he didn't care about school, not at all.    
  
“I know it's bogus.” He answered dismissive hope to cut off the talk.   
  
“And how did you come to that well-thought-out conclusion?” Bruce arched an eyebrow and wasn't giving up.   
  
“Watching you. You don't exactly follow the rules of due process.” Tim delivered what he hoped it would be his final blow.   
  
“I…” Bruce rubbed his chin flustered “-how did you do on your math test?” the boy grinned at his success.

 

The night was then perturbed by Freeze and his allies, the fight was rough, Alfred was caught in the crossfire of ice but in the end they defeated the enemy and were done for the night. Later on and further into the weekend Tim was almost throwing himself out of the windows if Bruce mentioned his grades for the millionth time, he thought they were over the subject he sure was, well Bruce wasn't that sure, and kept picking on it every moment the two met in the house. When Tim thought it couldn't get worse the man mentioned it again as they were sitting down for sunday's dinner, this time though Bruce threatened taking Robin away, he didn't even wait for the man to finish to begin talking back about how useless school was.

 

“What else can I say to convince you of that? Aargh!” Tim inquired exasperated, standing angrily beside his seat.

 

“Dad-” Dick interrupted them from where he stood leaning on the doorway “come on don't pick on him too much.” The young man uncrossed his arms and walked over to the table as if nothing happene, Bruce was already sitting again “Alfie called me for dinner…” Dick continued and suddenly the subject had been dropped.

 

After the meal when they were leaving the dining room Dick winked at Tim, the boy had already understood what happened in there before but still couldn't comprehend it fully. That night Robin hadn't been benched Bruce had actually let it go, everything was so… strange.

 

* * *

 

At times Tim would think about it, not always but sometimes, times like right now when he was face to face with Batman, his pulled back cowl and an angry scowl. Well it wasn't Tim's fault that Batman and Nightwing decided he should be a part of the Gama team because they would never let him do some real heroing because of Jason, they would deny it but Tim knew  _ ‘a way to get my feet wet huh? pfft.’ _ , it also wasn't his fault that Gama team found the portal and Tim decided his team should take action, save innocent lives and get themselves wet. The Justice League and the rest of the Young Justice appeared to the close up of the mission and while everyone, including Nightwing, looked thrilled by their accomplishment, the Dark Knight was more than just a little irritated, Tim replayed it all in his head wanted the man to just get over with it but they seemed to be getting nowhere, Dick had taken the order and retired himself to sleep, but Tim had to stay for the lecture.

 

“-that you cannot in  _ any _ way disobey a direct order like that. What part of the 'wait for backup’ did you not understand?” Bruce paced around him and Tim grimaced distastefully looking at the ground, he knew this would end with his uniform hung up for a long time and no arguments he pulled would convince the man not to do it. “-Robin? Timothy I am talking to you.” 

 

“I… I just, we needed to help those people.” Tim switched his weight from one foot to another and calculated his next words. “I just wanted to do what was right, sorry dad, I didn't mean to disobey.” Tim watched how Bruce's expression softened immediately and he kept a sorry look on his face.

 

“It's alright,” the man stepped forward and brushed a hand through his hair “but you have to promise it won't repeat itself, okay?” His voice not near as stern as it had been a moment before while looking into the boy's teal eyes. 

 

“Yes sir, you can count on it.” Tim half smiled guiltily.

 

* * *

 

From then on that was the purpose of the word for him, getting away with anything, Tim would rather say sorry than ask for permission and calling Bruce 'dad’ made sure he would get lesser to none punishments for whatever the action he'd done. Though he resigned from having sentimental attachment to the term Tim developed more than just sentimental bonds with Bruce, so much to the point he couldn't even remember when he started once in a while to call him dad for real, one thing he knew, whenever Bruce expressed his pride and joy for having Tim even when he was wrong, the teen couldn't control himself from referring to the man as such, treating him as such, more than that, he was it.

 

Currently while watching Bruce go over through some Wayne Enterprises paperwork for the hundredth time, Tim's lips quirked up in a smirk. Bruce had just returned to his activities as CEO of the company, the man raised raised his eyebrows to him, shaking his head amused in a conversation through the four of their eyes. 

 

“This numbers are beyond great, you know that right?” Tim nodded solemnly still smiling, Bruce got up rounded the desk to stop a few inches in front of him. “You never stop amazing me, making me proud huh?” He shook his head smiling once again, this time brushing his hand on the boy's hair like so many times before. 

  
“Glad to be useful  _ dad _ .” Tim answered, that last word less than whisper but the squeeze to his shoulder told him he was very well heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. =}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian calls Bruce dad, almost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Happy New Years!!!
> 
> Here is the last chapter for this story, around Damian's time figuring the power of the 'D' word.
> 
> This chapter is a little different from the others in terms of how the plot works but I hope you like it.
> 
> There's some small mention and a great inspiration from Super Sons #09 "A world at war!" (Dec, 2017).

“-no Damian, that's final.” Bruce's stern voice echoed through the den.

 

The scene was heartbreaking, Damian who was not one to bow his head down to anything or anyone, shrunk at his father's tone as he turned around and walked out facing the ground while holding the big box in front of him with both hands, the sharp and sad screeches seemed to pair with the boy's spirit at that very moment. He slowly went up to the end of the cave parking and unwillingly handed the box to Alfred, who sympathized with his agony, the three turquoise reptile looking creatures reached for him but he was already distancing himself without a proper goodbye, big round violet eyes shining and whining pouts calling for him, Damian held himself straight but didn't refrain from coming close again and embracing the box one last time.

 

Up in the manor Tim made his way to the cave past hallways of the big old house, he studied his tablet for the information on a case he and Bruce were working on. Not entirely aware of his surroundings he stumbled upon Damian who was coming from downstairs, Tim prepared for the fight but was surprised by a single angry grunt, he could almost swear it had a pinch of sadness in that scowl if he didn't know Damian any better.

 

“Wait a minute,” Tim who had decided to get going turned around, “that’s it? No knives? No death threats? You're just going to grunt at me?” The teen inquired disturbed by the boy's reaction.

 

“Just go away Timothy.” Damian answered stoically resuming his path to his bedroom leaving a dumbfounded Tim behind.

 

Tim had no idea of what to do then, maybe that had been a hallucination, he needed some coffee to think straight again, the case could wait. He headed down to kitchen to find Jason Dick discussing over the fact that the later couldn't trick Jason into coming to manor with Bruce in there, they stopped right at the moment Tim came in, it seemed he was showing a lot more of his disturbing mood than he intended to.

 

“Something wrong Timmy?” Dick asked a little worried.

 

“It's Damian, I think he's being mind controlled.” His statement made both his brothers turn to him attentive. “I stumbled on him upstairs and he grunted.” Furrowed eyebrows faced him in confusion. “Can't you get it? _I_ stumbled on _him_ , he grunted and _walked away_ , no death threats, no fighting, not even an insult, he's got to be out of his mind.” He spoke catching his breath.

 

“Maybe the brat is just tired, I don't know.” Jason said throwing a piece of bread into his mouth.

 

“You don't understand _he called me Timothy_.” Tim said exasperated.

 

“Okay so we gotta figure this out-” Dick was already standing up, now as worried as Tim.

 

“We need to find out if the Mad hatter or Poison Ivy has broken loose.” Jason moved to check his phone for allies.

 

“Ahem,” Alfred appeared at the doorway cleaning his throat. “Perhaps the young master is frustrated, given that Master Bruce didn't allow him to keep a few of small extraterrestrial creatures as pets. The creatures are to stay at the Kent farm until they can be returned to the planet of Ygarddis.” The butler finished speaking passing through them to work on some food.

 

“That makes sense.” Dick agreed with the reasonable motive and Jason only shrugged walking out.

 

* * *

 

Later that week when the friday night was coming to end the three first Robins were working separately but all of them were still in Gotham, a call came through the comns for them to help settle a situation with Batman. They rushed to the coordinates of their mentor to find him alone finishing some thugs, apparently there were bombs in the buildings surrounding theirs with innocent people which they disarmed and waited for the police to finally go home. This had been the second encounter of the heroes that week and again something was way too off, Robin wouldn't miss a friday night of patrol unless he was benched, that didn't seem to be the case.

 

“So Batman, where's Robin?” Nightwing asked casually.

 

“Robin decided to take some nights off this week.” The Dark Knight answered stoically, Red Hood and Red Robin exchanged uncertain looks.

 

“Ya know guys BatBurgers isn't that far from here and I'm hungry as hell.” Hood cut the subject throwing both hands loosely behind his head.

 

“Yeah I think I could do some fries.” Nightwing said immediately getting where Hood was heading with it.

 

“I have no objections.” Red Robin agreed shortly walking along with the older two.

 

“I'll get the batmobile and meet you there.” Batman finally said and the three of them suddenly stopped and turned to him.

 

“Uh- hmmm… I think we- uh…” Nightwing started abashedly.

 

“This is more of a bros’ thang ya know B,” Hood intervened clutching the other boys teasingly “no room for you old man, sorry.” He smirked through the helmet.

 

“Oh, right.” Batman's face had changed to a confused quizzical expression at being cut out of his sons’ little club meeting, after a few seconds he nodded and instructed them to check in when they got home.

 

A short ride later the three were sitting at a table in the fast food place with burgers and fries in hand and already out of uniform.

 

“So let's get to the point, the brat is not himself and I have an idea to fix it.” Jason stated as if he didn't really care.

 

“And what would this idea be?” Tim asked between bites. “Damian is creeping me out.” Jason smirked evilly letting a chuckle escape his lips.

 

“The “D” word.” Dick completed with a conspiracy tone.

 

“I don't think it is going to work.” Tim pondered. “He already calls him father and all”

 

“Father is not ‘dad’.” Jason replied.

 

“ ‘Dad’ is on a whole other level.” Dick agreed.

 

“Still how are going to get him to say 'that’ to Bruce?” Tim questioned.

 

“Woah woah hold on, _we_ ain't gonna do anything, I already gave the idea you can go and figure how to get him to say it, I don't care.” Jason protested.

 

“Right… keep telling yourself that.” Dick chuckled shaking his head. “I think we should talk to him together, show him the power we have right on the tip of our tongues.”

 

* * *

 

Damian lied down on his bed morosely scratching Alfred The Cat and occasionally throwing a toy for Titus to fetch, not content with his father's decision but knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the man's mind, even though he knew it he couldn't stop thinking about it those cubs needed him. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, Pennyworth was calling him because dinner was to be served soon, Damian sat on the edge of the bed and sighed before he stood up to drag himself down to the dining room.

 

“Hey Lil'D!” Grayson cheerfully greeted him as he entered the room just to be ignored.

 

The young man stood in front of him, arms opened go a hug, from the corner of his eyes he saw Todd leaning carelessly at the window and Drake sitting blowzy on a chair, Damian avoided them with a grunt and took his spot at the table, he glanced at the clock it was still early he folded his arms over the table and leaned his head intendeding not to get up.

 

“Dami is something wrong?” Dick asked rhetorically, the boy lifted his head but didn't bother to a reply.

 

“Okay demon spawn you been acting all weird and we know it's because the B'man didn't let you get some new pets.” Jason came closer taking hands out of his jacket pockets.

 

“And we have a way to help.” Tim finished in a blasé tone.

 

“As if any of you could overcome father's decision” scorn and disbelief spilling off in the boy's voice as he was now surrounded by his three older siblings.

 

“ 'cept we can.” Dick smiled in elfishness to his baby brother. “But you have to agree with our methods, no questioning.”

 

“Yes, you must do exactly as we tell you.” Tim added enjoying the power it felt telling the boy what to do.

 

“And why would I ever indulge to whatever your worthless methods are?” Damian asked with a pinch of anger.

 

“Because that, Demon brat, is your only chance to get your so wanted new pets.” Jason rose an eyebrow high up to the boy.

 

“They're not pets, they're marvelous extraterrestrial creatures that are worthy of my care and company.” He clarified before standing up to look each of them in the eye. “Very well then, enlighten me of your techniques.”

 

“It's actually very simple Lil’D, it all comes down to three letters D-A-D,” Dick started sitting down beside him, Damian looked confused rather than anything else.

 

“Now let me explain, Bruce has a soft spot for being called that, we don't know exactly why, maybe it's the emotional constipation, but that's not important. The thing is, he has always fallen for us and done as we wished, whenever we called him 'dad’.” Tim elucidated adjusting himself in the seat.

 

“So all you have to do is call him that.” Jason finished exchanged his weight from one foot to another.

 

“No, that's not all,” Dick interjected, “it has to come from the heart, it has to be natural, you already call him ‘father’, it won't be that hard.”

 

“I never heard something quite so foolish.” Damian sounded astonished. “ 'Father’ is a title of greatness and pride for the ability of procreation and I shall not diminish it to such a childish term.” He stated avidly. “And what guarantee do I have that it works?” He wondered more to himself than to the rest of them.

 

“You'll never know if you don't try it.” Dick charmed, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs were heard.

 

“And that's my cue guys. Have a nice life.” Jason move towards the kitchen to leave through the backdoor but Alfred intercepted his way stopping in front of the young man “really? Alfieee…” The butler raised a single eyebrow that left no room for defiance, and Jason sheepishly turned to sit beside Dick.

 

Then Bruce entered the room and for a millisecond he tensed in surprise as seeing the four of his sons sitting down quietly while Alfred served the dinner. The meal went on peacefully and that itself disturbed the man, plus the fact that Damian and Timothy sat side by side for over fifteen minutes and not a single object had been thrown or a insult had been delivered was whole other thing, he couldn't help himself from gripping tighter to fork when Dick started talking.

 

“So B how's it going?” The acrobat didn't wait for an answer to continue. “ 've heard you and Supes have these little puppies being taken care of at the farm.”

 

“Don't talk with your mouth full Dick.”  Bruce adverted. “And no, they're not ‘puppies’, those are unknown alien animals that haven't even been studied.” He clarified and Damian greeted his teeth.

 

“Oh so it'd be nice if we could study them here.” Tim commented caring to finish his chewing first.

 

“I bet you wouldn't let a crazy freak kill'em and then let him walk free.” Jason said making sure to have food in his mouth as he spoke and capture the flinch of pain in Bruce's expression.

 

“What the fudge Jason?” Dick immediately stopped eating. “Where the heck did that come from?”

 

“Dunno, maybe some people could use the  comment.” The rebel shrugged sarcastically.

 

“Anyways,” Tim cut them “the alien animals, they seem interesting, right Damian?” and just like that all the attention was on the boy.

 

“Why debate it? D- Father banished them already.” It was Bruce's turn to grunt and so he did. “I'm done eating if you will all excuse me.” Damian exchanged an almost sad look with the other boys and exited the place leaving half his plate full.

 

Dinner ended the same way it started, tense and quiet, not a single word were heard while they ate, the three boys left Bruce without even excusing themselves or any greetings and not surprised tonight Batman patrolled alone. The night had been mostly calm, a short one if he could say that when he got back to the cave the place was just as empty as when he left, as he made his way up to the Manor he heard an indistinguishable chatter coming from his youngest's bedroom, slowly the voices of his other three sons became more clear but not quite understandable, Bruce couldn't resist the urge to come closer and eavesdrop on them.

 

“-can leave now.” Damian's voice was low but still commanding.

 

“I still don't understand why you didn't say it.” Tim's said distantly.

 

“Yeah, you wanted the pets you shoulda just said it.” Jason added.

 

“Oh Dami-” Dick whined his name.

 

In a tone that had lost its imperativeness Damian objected “It's a stupid effort he does not care and no matter what or how I say Dad- won't change his mind-”

 

Caught by surprise Bruce stumbled slightly on the door but with enough force to open it and startle the boys, the man straightened himself up clearing his throat he locked gazes with Damian and finally said that it was late and they should all be in bed.

 

The next morning Damian rolled in bed not quite awake and eyes still closed, the birds sound joined Alfred's purring, Titus’ soft snoring and the sharp screeches of- Damian suddenly sat up his eyes growing wide open as the three little cubs climbed up on his lap each with a collar blank plate around their necks. He leaned over to pull them closer and couldn't suppress the loud cheerful sound that came out of his mouth, whatever happened it had worked. He was quick to write their new names on the plates and as he finished the last one his door opened by his confused worried brothers that had awaken with his scream, they all looked just as surprised as he was, behind them Bruce stopped with an amused smile.

 

“It seems that you already named them.” The man commented entering the room. “Let me see what names did you choose?” He asked leaning to read the plates and his smile grew wider. “John, Peter and Jackson? Hmmm interesting choices I wonder where you got these from.” Bruce chuckled glancing to the other boys and Damian pursed his lips.

 

“Thank you.” The boy said and his father answered, what he didn't know was that the gratitude was directed to someone else.

 

The four shared looks of a conspiracy string, string that might as well wrap their  _dad_ eternally around their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story and wish you all an awesome year!


End file.
